It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,667 that polycyclic compounds, substantially free of olefinic unsaturation, derived from cyclopentene may be used as a jet-engine fuel. It is also disclosed in U.S. 3,502,631 that polycyclic compounds, also free of olefinic unsaturation, may also be used as synthetic lubricants. It is also disclosed in UK 900,202 that polycyclopentane is an ineffective additive for middle distillate fuels. These disclosures relate to compounds which are substantially different in structure from acyclic polymers of cyclopentene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,124 claims hydrocarbon oil compositions, having reduced frictional drag when flowing through pipelines or other conduits, comprising a hydrocarbon oil and a minor proportion of a polymer of cyclopentene. The preferred molecular weights of the polymers are between 5 .times. 10.sup.5 and 10.sup.7, particularly between 10.sup.6 and 5 .times. 10.sup.6.